thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Blue Mountain Mystery Review
WARNING! THIS REVIEW REFLECTS ONLY MY OPINION AND NO ONE ELSES. AGREEMENT AND DISAGREEMENT IS ACEPTED THOUGH. THIS ALSO WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MY FELLOW AMERICANS. THANK YOU. Blue Mountain Mystery is the seventh Thomas and Friends film, the sixth direct-to-DVD special, and the fourth CGI animated film. It was released to theaters in July for Australia, August for America, and September for the United Kingdom. The main plot centers around Thomas and Luke. The main plot is as followed- Luke thinks he did something very bad that he could be sent away from Sodor forever. Thomas tried to find out what he did bad. Plot Now, I will review this scene by scene. Pre-Title sequence This is the first time, any special has a pre-title sequence. Half of this was released by Lionsgate, with USA cast and narration. This scene complete utilizes the 'Merrick', and 'Owen' clips released on the Thomas & Friends website. The only problem I can find is Rheneas' train not having a brake van. Then again, he was only taking those trucks to be unloaded, thus not requiring a brake van, unless he was to take it to Crovan's Gate. The shots of Rheneas braking, bumping, and crashing are very intertaning, and are at very good angles and places. I did have a slight laugh once everyone found out that Paxton wasn't okay. Even more, another small piece hits him. Title sequence Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery, both seemed to use the same animation for the title sequence, whilst Hero of the Rails is close to the art used in LNER posters. I am not sure what Misty Island Rescue utilizes. The music, as always, is great. Thomas on his Branch Line/Thomas Meets Winston As we start, we here Annie and Clarabel speak for the first time in a CGI environment, and their first speaking role since Season 11's Thomas in Trouble, in 2007, five years ago. There voices seem okay. I would have expected them to be a little more high pitched. The way the Fat Controller drives Winston, gave me a laugh, just as it did in Happy Birthday, Sir! It also reminds me of how Elizabeth said how he drives. Thomas goes to the Blue Mountain Quarry Along the way, Thomas meets Emily, who is carrying Paxton after his accident. Only one problem here; Emily doesn't have a brake van. It is an nessecary to have one, in case the coupling breaks. Anyway, I like the shots of Thomas approaching Emily, arrving at the Blue Mountain Quarry, and when the engines are working. Working Together is played whilst Thomas and the narrow guage engines are working, without lyrics Thomas Discovers Luke This scene was very interesting. It had good shots, nice angles, and some good humour, and facial expressions of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Rusty. Luke seems to move at an acceptible pace for the Kerr Stuart Class 4256. The scene were Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam block his way is also very interesting. Flashbacks Scenes from The Sad Story of Henry, A Scarf for Percy, and Down the Mine, were recreated into CGI for this special. Let's observe them all. Percy's Flashback A simple, but yet good flashback. Nitrogen, you really recreated this well. I think they actually watch the WHOLE episode, and captured nearly every detail in it. Well done. Henry's Flashback The setting is Ballahoo Tunnels or what became Henry's Tunnel. Now, one thing I observe is that the other bore has only one single track, keeping it close to Middleton and Dalby's incorrect illistrations of the tunnel. (Awdry had intended it to be one bore, one line, then AFTER Henry was shut up, another one track bore was made). I also liked where the workmen bricked him up. The buffers there are also present. Thomas' Flashback I want to compare this one. First, Thomas' Fireman does not go out to switch the points. Where Thomas falls, is set up like a trap. The ground just suddenly caves in on him. Of course, miners, as said in the original Down the Mine, had already dug the holes. The board, also looks exactly like it did 28 years ago Thomas assures This short scene is also interesting. When Rheneas is complaining, and Peter Sam say 'old', and Rusty says 'clumsy', gave me a laugh. Luke comes out of hiding/Luke's Story/Paxton discovers the secret The shots of Luke in the tunnels impress me, alot. And now Luke reveals his dark secret. Unfortunely for them, they don't see Paxton arrive. As a spanish speaker, I can translate the spanish in this movie for anybody. Just ask. I really like the sparks, and the shots when Victor falls into the sea. And, I have to say, the storm raging when Luke was at the Steamworks is great. Thomas wants to find the yellow engine/Paxton tells Diesel Luke's dark secret Toby pulling Annie and Clarabel is impressive. What gave me another laugh is when Diesel tells Paxton HE could be the next engine bumped into the sea by Luke. Thomas goes to Brendam Docks and the Steamworks Cranky not wanting to talk to anyone keeps him in personality, and yet another laugh is when he doesn't tell Diesel where the Fat Controller is. After that, Thomas goes to the Steamworks, where Kevin, as usual is dropping things, and Victor looking after him. Victor's story is the same as Luke's except with the scene of him being loaded onto the boat, and his chains snapping. Obviously, Thomas knows everything, except Victor doesn't know if Luke is the green engine with him on the boat. Thomas accidently reveals/Diesel and Paxton arrive It is common that sometimes you don't know the whole story, and which is why Skarloey, Luke, and the others think Thomas has let them down. Thomas, of course, whats to redeem himself, so he goes up to hills. Thomas begs to Rocky/Owen lifts Thomas up/Thomas, Diesel, Luke and Paxton's conversation Thomas begging to Rocky reminds me of my childhood, when I begged for anything I wanted. Paxton, at this part, seems to be wondering which side to be on. The 'want to send Luke away' side or the 'Save Luke' side. I do like his stuttering. Thomas' weight would be very heavy compared to four empty trucks. Thomas on Narrow Guage tracks/Luke saves Thomas Through out the special, Michael Angelis (narrator depends on where you live), mentions Thomas was too big to go on the NG track. This leads him to dangle on a cliff. A plunge there, and he's seperated to pieces. He'll turn out like LADAS, only worse. Looking at Luke's side rods, and pistons, he really looks like he's struggling. Of course he does manage to make it. Luckily, Thomas is only a Southern Railway E2, and not a V3. Victor explains everything Every special ends well. We have a grand celebration, or someone explains something. Victor, explains this, and to prove he is the yellow engine, he speaks spanish.. Rheneas once again, complains he needs a new coat of paint and we move to the credits Pre-Credits scene This is also the first time we have a pre-credit scene, altough a portion of Blue Mountain Mystery is played. Rheneas is seen in yellow, in which he is painted back to brown by Season 16. Cast UK Being in the USA, I prefer the USA cast. But I like the accents used there. Steven Kynman voices Paxton and Peter Sam. Peter Sam's irish accent is fitting for him. Paxton's voice is also superb. Michael Legge voices Luke, and his voice is also great. Merrick's voice sounds older and sleepy, which suits him as he sleeps alot. Winston is also voiced by Matt Wilkinson. He sounds a mixture of new and old. Owen is voices by Ben Small, and for an enthuasic incline engine, he sounds great. Keith Wickham voices five characters of the Steam Team, (Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy), and voices Skarloey and Sir Handel. Skarloey, I feel his voice is too deep, whilst Sir Handel's is well captured. The Thin Controller's voice is absolutely perfect, along with Ben Small's Rheneas voice. Rusty is also voiced by Matt, and is really well done. Victor's spanish voice is by David Bedella. This is most likely done, as he can speak fluent spanish. Teresa Gallagher voices Annie and Clarabel, and I think their voices sound be more high pitched or southern. US Coming soon. Songs Two new songs were released with this special Working Together Working Together is played after Thomas arrives at Blue Mountain Quarry. It has no lyrics, and also comes in the bonus features. Notebly, it has no 'Steam Team' which is a great win. Its what 'Day of the Diesels' needed, and Working Together managed to do that. Strangely, I feel the Steam Team thing is getting cut up. Blue Mountain Mystery A portion of it is played before the credits, and with the credits. It is also on the bouns features. It also has no 'Steam Team' in it. These two songs are the best of the CGI series behind Roll Along. Marklin At first, I noticed this, but wasn't sure. When Thomas enters the Vicarstown Dieselworks, I saw a scrap model of Marklin. I had forgeten if he was a tender of tank engine. I went to the TTTE wikia, and saw it. It was Marklin. This is probably aimed at older fans. I, having watched every single episode, know of Marklin. Not only is this an easter egg, but it adds to the narrator's comment, 'there were alot of scrap pieces, but none of them were yellow'. This is certainly a great feature to Blue Mountain Mystery. Equipment Now, I thought it'd be fun to compare the equipment used in the Blue Mountain Quarry, and the equipment in the Misty Island Logging Station. Blue Mountain Quarry The Blue Mountain Quarry has all sort of cranes, saws, and incline. Merrick the Travel-Gantry Crane Merrick is shown to move boulders, and rocks down to be cut, thus making him Really Useful. He can also see the upper terrace and Blondin Bridge. Owen the Incline Traction Engine Owen's job is to bring loaded trucks down, and empty trucks up. This is down by a winch. The trucks, then have a lever workmen pull, and it dumps the slate onto stantard guage trucks. Stone Crusher There is this 'D' shaped machine, that crushed rock. These trucks, have sides that tilt, leave rock, a treadmill takes them in, they are crushed to pieces, and loaded into standard guage trucks. The only problem is where the slate is dumped. There are no buffers. Any engine can take a tumble there. Saw and other cranes There is a saw, that is very useful, and other cranes that take the slate to another shed, and they are loaded into trucks Workmen Old Bailey seems to work here. He is seen waving a red flag to Rheneas, and uncoupling Thomas. There are other workmen at Owen, the saw mill, and the stone crusher. Engines The original five narrow guage engines work here, as well as Luke. Paxton, Thomas, and Toby are so far the only standard guage engines to work. Having Paxton and Toby work here makes more communication with the two guages. Thomas and James were the only engines to see the NG engines in Seasons 9-12. Misty Island Rescue Ol' Wheezy Compared to Merrick, Ol' Wheezy is useless. Let's see why. Merrick- Loads rock to the cutting shed. Ol' Wheezy throws logs everywhere like crazy. You can draw conclusions from there. Hee Haw Really just doesn't do anything. I think Sharon Miller went back and improved on equipment used in lumber mills, or quarrys. Comparisions Blue Mountain Mystery vs. Misty Island Rescue Blue Mountain Mystery would be a total win. Misty Island Rescue manages to captue music, and animation. But Blue Mountain Mystery manages to capture plot, music, and animation. Blue Mountain Mystery vs. Hero of the Rails Not much of a win. Both special were great, but Blue Mountain Mystery has something that catches the eye. Blue Mountain Mystery vs. Day of the Diesels Unfortunely, Blue Mountain Mystery fails to knock Day of the Diesels out of first. (See my profile for updated special place). Day of the Diesels just has more. Diesel 10, Percy as the protanginist, epic music, great animation, interesting plot almost every second. Blue Mountain Mystery does manage to get all characters for a purpose. Sidney and Norman have been silently dropped. New characters Luke Luke is another protagonist. Basically, he's a simple sort of engines. Has a purpose, fits in, and has a personality actually developed and has been shown. Owen Almost the same as Luke. Apart that he is a machine Merrick I was expecting Merrick to do more than Owen. But, as with Owen and Luke, he has a purpose, a personality, and he fits in. Winston Same as above I was very pleased with the new line of characters we got for Blue Mountain Mystery. Music The music was outstanding. Ever since Ed Welch left the series, the music has started getting better. Here is a table of music scores. #All the specials tie Overall thought Blue Mountain Mystery was great. The only reason it doesn't get first is the music. And that's only by a bit. I have divided the score into animation, music, and plot. *Animation- 9/10 *Music- 9.5/10 *Plot- 8/10 Average score- 8.9/10 My score- 9/10 Thanks for reading. Remember I don't mind agreement or disagreement on this review. Category:Blog posts